


平行世界一发完

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 没有任何剧情故事就是一发简短的纯肉也不是很激烈





	平行世界一发完

清晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中透进来，照在莱因哈特的面颊上暖洋洋的。玉白的手指抬起挡住灼目的光线，红发友人的高挑身影若隐若现。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“早上好，莱因哈特大人。睡得还好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
虽然睡得很熟，身体的疲乏却并没有得到缓解，莱因哈特倦怠地缩在被窝里动了动，倏地一下睁开了眼睛。  
“怎么了吗？”察觉到金发友人的异样，吉尔菲艾斯关切道。  
“没什么……”莱因哈特撇开脸，狭长双目时不时瞟向吉尔菲艾斯，“我想换条短裤。”  
红发青年微微愣住，他探究地凝视了莱因哈特一会儿，却只见到对方羞红的面颊，转而微笑道：“是，我去给您拿。”

 

自从在林贝尔特谢特拉杰安顿下来，过去形影不离的两人被迫分割出了独立的空间。白天尚且和平时无异，晚上没有吉尔菲艾斯在身边，原本学会了不再畏黑的莱因哈特开始经常失眠。  
为了保证充沛的体力，又不想让吉尔菲艾斯取笑自己，莱因哈特自备了几瓶助眠药，每晚睡前都会服用。  
即便如此，金发年轻人还是少不了红发挚友的陪伴，吉尔菲艾斯洗完澡必须先报到晚安后，两人方可安心睡下。  
“晚安，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
今天吉尔菲艾斯洗澡的时间久了点，莱因哈特在此期间服用的药物已经起效，清亮的声线蒙着浓浓的睡意。  
“晚安，莱因哈特大人。”  
红发的青年轻轻地关上灯，将门留下一条缝隙，以便莱因哈特的呼唤他能及时听见。  
回到自己的房间，吉尔菲艾斯着手解决自己的辗转难眠。不光是莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯同样不适应分居两室。他曾经想过向莱因哈特讨教睡眠的问题，结果无意得知对方是在吃药，而药效之强以至于他担心一起服用的两人会不会双双睡死在床上。  
吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼，回忆起他第一次闯进莱因哈特房间的那晚。  
他只是忍不住想来看看对方睡得怎么样，却发现莱因哈特睡得太沉，不由起了疑心。简单检查了友人的抽屉，红发青年轻易就在床头柜里找到了助眠药物。  
他大胆戳了金发友人柔软的脸颊，莱因哈特呼吸沉稳，眉头都不皱一下。毫无防备的睡颜令吉尔菲艾斯玩心大起，而任由他怎么逗弄莱因哈特都没有反应之后，他又丧失了乐趣。  
但这没有妨碍到吉尔菲艾斯之后继续闯入的行为，并找到了让熟睡的莱因哈特有所反应的方法……  
想到这里，红发青年的呼吸变得沉重。或许是春季的缘故，吉尔菲艾斯意识到自己发育的身体正在苏醒欲望，洗澡的时候他已经替自己解决过一次，结果现在又起了反应。  
第二次摸进莱因哈特的房间，意识早熟的青年不再满足于触碰挚友露在外面的部分，他遵循着朦胧的渴望，将手探进对方的被子里，隔着衣服在柔软的肌肤上抚摸，细致地描摹对方精美的躯体——  
吉尔菲艾斯轻喘着坐起，下腹的欲望愈腾愈烈，已经让他无法忽视。他走下床，轻手轻脚地来到莱因哈特的卧室。  
透过门缝，他可以敏锐地捕捉到莱因哈特熟睡的方位，斑驳的月光正撒在金发挚友俊俏的面容上。  
吉尔菲艾斯合上门，走近床前欣赏着独属于他的天使。睡梦中的莱因哈特神情放松，是只有在吉尔菲艾斯面前才会卸下锐利的纯真模样，他忍不住低下头怜惜地亲吻那精巧的鼻翼，再到薄而柔软的唇角。  
红发年轻人掀开被子，小心翼翼地钻进去，撑在金发挚友的上方安静地凝视。他在莱因哈特纤细的腰上摸索，探寻到衣摆所在，便将手伸进去，顺着细腻柔滑的肌理慢慢游走。  
不同于自己结实韧性的身躯，金发挚友浑身都是绵软称手的触感，小巧的胸部更是随着年龄的增长，渐渐隆起成浑圆的形状。  
莱因哈特其实是女孩，吉尔菲艾斯在十岁的时候就知道了。童年时期的性别差异不会对他们造成影响，发育之后也没有成为彼此间的隔阂，而是让两人间的互相依赖更显得暧昧朦胧。吉尔菲艾斯不确定莱因哈特的性别究竟会不会影响到他们间的相处方式，但有一点他十分确认，他不希望有第三个人存在。莱因哈特是他的全部，任何人占进这个全部的份额或是与他一样分享这个全部，都是吉尔菲艾斯难以忍受的。他只想要独占莱因哈特，也只想要将全部的自己交与对方。  
他清楚挚友和他的想法一样，哪怕此刻的莱因哈特还对此一无所知。  
微微隆起的酥胸上有一片异常柔软的区域，稍微被青年的指肚按揉，就渐渐硬起来凸出形状。  
莱因哈特的呼吸变重了些，阂紧的浓密睫毛轻轻颤动，粉色的唇瓣中溢出低浅的气音。  
吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸也跟着重了，他熟悉这种感觉，自从试着操作过去生理课上学来的解决方法，红发年轻人已经实施了一段时间。  
他低头吮吸友人的耳根与脖颈，缓慢而娴熟地掀起莱因哈特的衣摆，露出那一对雪白柔软的嫩乳。  
温热的肌肤伴随着少女的体香沁入他的心脾，红发青年顺势伏下身去，轻轻含住莱因哈特娇嫩的乳粒。金发年轻人的身体轻轻一颤，因吉尔菲艾斯对她双手的压制而无法动弹。  
灵活的舌体扫过酥软的乳晕，围绕着胀硬的乳尖打转；舌头用力按下去，莱因哈特便会不自觉地挺起胸膛，让红发友人更加轻易地自下而上舔舐。  
粉色的乳粒在刺激下变得殷红，一丝丝乳香在吉尔菲艾斯口中绽开。他仔细用舌尖舔弄着潮湿而可口的乳珠，将少女绯红的双乳沾上一层水光。  
静谧的房间中发出舔吮的声响，莱因哈特的胸腔起伏不定，吉尔菲艾斯一手探到金发挚友的两腿之间，将棉质的底裤顺着压进紧热的缝隙，指尖触碰到中间被晕染湿润的布料。  
金发年轻人还在熟睡，雪白的面容浮起情欲的潮红，修长纤细的双腿被分开卸掉防备。  
吉尔菲艾斯在缝隙前端按揉，莱因哈特蹙起秀丽的眉头，似乎不愿被打搅睡眠。她想要并拢双腿，却怎么都办不到，青年的手指隔着布帛在缝隙上浅浅抠挠，少女腿根濡湿的区域逐渐扩散开来。  
莱因哈特的身体一开始并不这样敏感，是在吉尔菲艾斯的照料下才让她的身体熟悉触碰。红发青年舔吮着莱因哈特细腻白皙的腹腔，克制着不留下痕迹。  
良久他才褪去对方下体的庇物，直接触碰着友人娇嫩的两瓣。  
他陪伴着莱因哈特长大，年满17岁的他已经初具成熟男性的体格特征，而小他两个月的莱因哈特，光滑的下体像没有发育过的幼女一般，只是花唇缝隙前端薄薄地覆盖了一片极为稀疏的浅金色绒毛。  
红发青年滑下来亲吻，一手游走上去继续揉捏着挚友小巧的乳房。他喜爱莱因哈特身上的每一个地方，而作为莱因哈特唯一的朋友，吉尔菲艾斯有权独占这一切。  
莱因哈特毫无防备地躺着，双手还维持着被吉尔菲艾斯压在脸侧的动作。吉尔菲艾斯捧住雪白的两条大腿，低喘着埋头舔吸。  
这里的液体声更响，红发青年探入舌尖，刚好可以触碰到浅处的一圈薄膜。这层膜已经不像初次那样只够穿透一个舌尖，红发青年贯穿过这里，为此他的舌头可以完全被容纳进去，肆意在娇嫩肉壁上扫过。  
熟睡的金发年轻人显然还不知情，从来没有过恋爱意识的莱因哈特，根本不会知道自己的身体在红发挚友身下展露过什么样子。  
吉尔菲艾斯带着一根食指插进去，他的唇改变了服务对象，决定品尝莱因哈特纤细的腰肢。  
不疏于锻炼的莱因哈特腰间没有一丝赘肉，吉尔菲艾斯一手捞过，抬起挚友的下肢送进手指。  
雪白的大腿内侧在发热，少女玉白透粉的脚趾卷起来，嘴里咕哝着不成调的梦话。  
吉尔菲艾斯知道她醒不来，疼的时候不会，爽的时候就更不会了。他学着生理课本上的步骤，用指肚按住莱因哈特反应最明显的点，有致地轻浅按摩，慢慢加快速度。  
这样弄过，莱因哈特的感觉来得更快，红发年轻人的手指被吸住了，紧致的壁肉主动套着他的指节。  
回味起挚友体内的滋味，吉尔菲艾斯无法继续忍耐，他抽出手指，将下腹嵌入少女柔软的大腿根部。  
没有做足充分的准备，或许会让莱因哈特感到不适，红发青年用自己的硬物顶端在莱因哈特的穴口磨蹭，试图做一些缓冲。  
他的身长已经超过一米八，虽然体格还未发育成熟，下体的比例却十分可观，看起来今后身高还会窜出寸许。  
硕大的头部被按进去一部分，吉尔菲艾斯又抽身出来，反复逗弄几番，青年的冠状就全部埋入了少女体内。  
温暖的室腔挤压着他，红发年轻人舒适地叹了口气。挚友的甬道炙热而狭窄，却没有丝毫行动不便，莱因哈特的下体自动分泌滋润的爱液，吉尔菲艾斯想要进入多少，娇嫩的花穴便能够吞吃他多少。  
即便主人没有知觉，层层的壁肉也会自动吸附着红发年轻人敏感的柱身，随便他捣弄进去，从花蕊深处发出黏腻的液体声。  
吉尔菲艾斯喘息着低下头，金发挚友的两瓣花唇几近完全为他敞开，被肉柱带出来的汁水打湿了莱因哈特自己的腿根。  
睡梦中的莱因哈特呈现出一种不适，但她显然不知道怎么应付这种生理反应，喉咙里急促地发出抗拒，双手着急地轻轻摆动。  
吉尔菲艾斯按住她的肩膀，安抚地亲吻对方的颈侧，低声呼唤挚友的名字。怀中的少女平息下来，紧蹙的眉头舒缓了些，只是嘴中的轻吟还在持续。  
青年的手掌逗弄着揉捏莱因哈特的双乳，湿软的穴内更为配合，吉尔菲艾斯胯下压进去，嫩穴绞着他，按揉他阴茎上敏感的每一寸。  
两人间没有任何缝隙的配合让吉尔菲艾斯获得了极大的满足，他无法停止撞击进去索取这具酥得他骨子发软的躯体，木制的床架被青年的动作带动发出吱呀声，莱因哈特雪白的臀瓣被他撞得发红。  
红发青年紧紧抱住挚友的纤腰，用力吮吸着对方涨硬的嫣红乳头，情难自持时，他忍不住咬了一口。  
莱因哈特的手忽然搭上他的肩膀，吉尔菲艾斯浑身一僵，他紧盯着莱因哈特的脸，在隐隐期待着挚友的醒来，又对之有一些道不明的畏惧。  
而金发年轻人卷翘的睫毛颤动着，始终没有睁开露出冰色双眸的征兆。  
她的掌心滚烫，因身处睡眠而柔若无力，插进火红的发丝想要推开在胸前作祟的人。  
吉尔菲艾斯的喉结滚动，他稳住上肢，习武的有力腰肌带动胯部迅速翻搅进去，同时含住莱因哈特的双唇，探入舌尖勾动对方缠绵。  
湿黏的蜜穴被粗硬的肉柱反复蹂躏，湿漉漉地露出媚红的色泽。莱因哈特抵抗不了他的吻，下肢的交合撞乱了她的呼吸，少女鼻息的热气打在青年沸腾的耳根。  
吉尔菲艾斯冲动地按住莱因哈特的腰，起初用光滑的顶端搅进去，随后他插到更深，用冠状下凸出的那一圈在深处搔刮。  
金发少女白净的俊美面颊上熟透了，口中的喘息也清晰了些，沙哑的气音钻进吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵又勾起他更热烈的欲望。  
痉挛的媚肉缠紧他的柱身，没有自觉的挚友吸得他视线一片斑驳，吉尔菲艾斯下腹的灼烧感一点点汇聚着，根部的囊袋提起，濒临高潮的快感逼迫上他的脊髓。

直到“占有莱因哈特”的欲望被填满，红发年轻人才从挚友的软穴中抽身而出。  
而尽管身体欲望获得了释放，吉尔菲艾斯的内心却开始对这种模式产生了一丝不满足。  
他怀带着模糊的失落替莱因哈特简单擦洗了一遍恢复干爽，重新回到自己的床上后，总算安然地进入梦乡。


End file.
